Creatures of the Night
"Creatures of the Night" is the first episode of Season Five of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is the sixty-first episode of the series overall, and premiered on June 29, 2015. Synopsis The Season 5 premiere opens on the eve of senior year: Scott and his pack deal with the arrival of a new enemy and the return of an old friend. Recap The fifth season two-part premiere kicks off as viewers are taken to an eerie setting outside the Eichen House mental hospital. Inside an orderly is supervising Lydia who is taking a shower. The orderly tells that's enough but she doesn't respond. She tells Lydia that she isn't buying her catatonic act nor is she letting her guard down. She becomes frustrated with Lydia and approaches her in a threatening manner. No matter what the orderly does, Lydia seems to be spaced out in some kind of trance. The female orderly and another male orderly walks Lydia through a hall where more patients are present. When the male orderly questions whether or not Lydia is okay, the female orderly tells him that she's fine, she's just a dedicated performer. Then comes a disturbing scene where Lydia is being injected with some kind of serum but it's being done in a gruesome manner. The orderly keeps piercing her skin and says he's going to try a different vein each time, while Lydia just lays motionless. Just when the orderly turns her neck and appears to have his site on injecting her into the neck, she raises up and screams in what's expected to be her normal banshee state. It knocks the orderly out and Lydia takes off running through Eichen house. She is surrounded by guards but in a new twist Lydia is kicking some serious ass. She even appears to have a new power as she pushes the guars with two hands emitting some type of energy. It's Lydia like you've never seen her before. The fight carries out into a courtyard area but Aiden appears and stops her by telling her that he is sorry and her treatment is not over. She is then repeatedly tasered by guards. She manages to yell, "please I have to tell them, they're all going to die, my friends, they're all going to die." Following the disturbing intro, Scott and Stiles are discussing housing for college. They are all trying to get into colleges and universities close by so that no one gets left behind. Scott is thinking about the upcoming senior year and he uses the quote regression to the mean which means at some point the scale has to tip one way or the other. The storm in the show seems to be foreshadowing a bigger storm to come. Liam is chained to the tree because he apparently lost control during the last full moon. He tells Scott to let him go because he's in total and complete control and he won't run naked through the streets again. Meanwhile, Deputy Parrish is growing tired of being overlooks by Sheriff Stilinski. So, in order to appease him, the Sheriff sends him to check out a noise complaint he received. When Parrish arrives, he walks into what looks like a house out of a nightmare. He calls out and says "hello" with no answer. That is until he hears something behind a wall. It seems to be struggling and Parrish assures them that he will be back to rescue them. He smashes away at the wall that begins to bleed before being grabbed by a werewolf. Parrish's eyes glowed yellow and the creature notices that Parrish is not a werewolf but some other creature. The creature asks him where Scott is and when Parrish doesn't answer, the creature says he is also unlike any other werewolf and flashes glowing blue claws. Scott, Liam and Stiles take a ride and it looks like they begin to have some technical difficulties with their cellphones and Stiles' truck. While Scott and Stiles tends to the engine Liam is alerted by some very close lighting strikes. Elsewhere, Malia is helping her father clear a tree off of the road with her superhuman strength. Stiles arrives to pick up Malia who greets him with a huge kiss. Stiles asks Malia if she found out whether she has to go to summer school or not and Liam lets the cat out of the bag that Stiles told everyone. Scott's mom is downstairs yelling for Scott who isn't home. However, the creature is lurking in the shadows of Scott's home. He doesn't attack Scott's mom who leaves after seeing the note about the get together at school. She isn't the only one who saw the note. Kira is struggling to get cell reception and is urged to get back in the car when she makes eye contact with a new kid. Her parents are driving her to the"Senior Scribe." Just when Kira decides to walk it begins to pour and she is forced to stay in the car. Liam really wants to go with Scott and Stiles but Scott knows that Liam is still having a hard time and gives him words of encouragement. Meanwhile, Scott has only received one text from Kira in a week. Stiles says he shouldn't have told her to have fun because it could be a mixed signal. Scott sees the storm is getting worst and says he's going to head out to get Kira and meet Stiles and Malia at the school. He also says that Lydia will be there which seems a little crazy considering the intro of the show. A criminal is brought into the station and the Sheriff is forced to hold him but is worried about Parrish. Scott returned home to pick up his helmet but notices that something isn't right. The house begins to rumble as the clock on the microwave says 12:00. Parrish is struggling from an attack by the creature and radio's in. No one can hear him but somehow Lydia appears and touches his wound while urging him to stay with her. It seems to have been a vision because as the Sheriff arrives she disappears. The Sheriff and Melissa attends to Parrish who has healed and they know about the Deputy's powers. Parrish says that they need to find Scott and he sounds determined. Kira's mother tells her a story about phantom hunters and wolves that were hunting souls in storms like the one they're in. Kira hears something and it happens to be Scott riding through on his dirt bike. They run up to each other and he asks her if she had fun in New York. She says not really and they kiss passionately in the rain. Parrish fills the Sheriff and Melissa in on the creature who he says can steal the powers of other supernatural beings. Scott and Kira escape for a bit so they can be alone. The make-out session continues until it's interrupted by the creature. Malia and Stiles are worried about Scott and Kira as well as her fate as to whether or not she's a senior. Scott is anxious about going off to college and losing touch of his friends. Malia asks him if that's not what happens but Stiles said it only happens because you let it happen. Stiles doesn't want to lose all his friends and Malia knows it. She senses someone coming and it happens to be Liam who tells them that Scott's in trouble. Kira and Scott are trying to battle the new creature who claims to be a devoted fan. He's trying to take Scott out and appears to be strong enough to. He doesn't just want to be a Alpha he wants more. Another wolf comes in to rescue Scott momentarily before he is tossed aside. Scott is almost choked out by the creature but flexes his true power and takes him out with ease. He gives the creature an opportunity to run or be broken and he takes off. Scott recognizes the new wolf as Theo, an old friend of his. Scott asks him what he's doing here and Theo says he's moving back to Beacon Hills to be with his family and to become a member of Scott's pack. Stiles, Scott, Kira and Malia find out that she is a senior and they all attend the "Senior Scribe." Lydia greets them as if the entire beginning of the episode was just a dream but if there is anything fans know about "Teen Wolf," it's that a twist is coming. The pack takes turns signing their names on the shelves of the library, etching their senior status at Beacon Hills High. Scott etches his along with the initials AA, which stands for Allison Argent. It's a touching tribute to their friend. Now, the wounded creature returns to strange looking masters asking for another chance with added power. The masked group looks menacing and they do not grant the creature a second chance. The stab him about out of his chest comes a bunch of crows. The story is being told by Lydia who is being treated by a doctor. The doctor asks what happened to her friends and she faintly remembers a fight between Scott and Liam, strange looks from the Sheriff and Melissa, Kira leaving, Parrish turning into something else, Malia succumbing to the desert wolf and Stiles lying unconscious outside of his overturned truck. When she fails to give the doctor information he prepares to drill into her head for a lobotomy. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar Guest Cast *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Cody Christian as Theo Raeken *Todd Stashwick as Henry Tate *Max Carver as Aiden *Ashton Moio as Donovan *Gabriel Hogan as Belasko *Steven Brand as Dr. Valack *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Benita Robledo as Clarke *Marti Matulis as "The Surgeon" *Douglas Tait as "The Pathologist" *Caitlin Dechelle as "The Geneticist" Co-Staring *Mandy Levin as Nurse Cross *Clayton Fleming as Schrader Uncredited *Kelly Bacon as Student *Chris Brewster as Orderly *Kyle Ricchetti as Student Trivia *The story starts from the beginning of a new school year. Six months after the end of Season 4 *This episode is dedicated to the mother of Tyler Posey, who died in December 2014. *The episode leaked hours before its broadcast. *The episode aired with 1.53 million viewers. *First flash forward of the series. *First appearance for Liam as a main character. Videos Teen Wolf Episode 501 Illustrated Recap MTV Category:Season Five Episodes